Flight of Eternity
by Blissful Eternity
Summary: This is a pilot chapter of this fanfic and I need someone to tell me if they want more. This is my first fanfic.


**Flight of Eternity**

**Author's ****Note** : This fanfic is set in an alternate universe but the characters from AC5 and ACX will be here. I also used World War I as a template for this chapter/prologue.

This is a test run and this will be my first fanfic.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ace Combat or else the entire series will be bent to my will! Bwahahahah! Namco and Project Aces own it though. Claymore is also not mine but it's Norihiro Yagi's. Most of all, God owns everything else!

**Prologue**

At the 10th hour of the 10th day of the 10th month of 1995 and in the midst of the war happening, a throat clearing was heard in every radio. In every HUD, and in every command display, a face appeared, holding a white flag and saying,

"To all fighting units in the world. Both Osean and Belkan. This is President Vincent Harling of the Osean Federation. I was given the honour right now to tell all of you to disable your weapons and ceasefire. After the long 5 years of pure bloodshed, the Belka-Osea War has finally come to a close. Many of you lost friends, family and friends in the 5 years. Much hatred has been poured from all sides of the war. But think about this, is it really worth to fighting when you know that other people's lives aside your own is in the line. If you think about it, you are all just pawns of the leaders who sent you to battle. We, your leaders are to be blamed for this war. We ask all of you to forgive all of us and if it's possible to not have war against us humans. That is all we ask of you. May peace reign with all of us as long as we live. "

With those words, everyone dropped their weapons and started celebrating. Soldiers were hugging other soldiers not caring if they were part of the Osean or Belkan military. Squadrons in the air were doing acrobatics and leaving a smoke trail which said "It's over!" Ships activated autopilot and everyone ran to the deck, crying and celebration for the peace that was restored unto them. Today was a day to remember as well as a day to regret for the times to come.

In order to achieve peace, Belka had to agree to Osea's terms. The Treaty of Hierlark Air Force Base was signed on October 10, 1995 at 10:00 A.M. simultaneous to President Harling's speech which was broadcasted to both Osean and Belkan militaries. These were the terms:

_Belka__ will give up __Hierlark__ Air Force Base to __Osea_

_Belka__ will give up all __oversea__ colonies such as Aurelia, __Sapin__ and parts of __Erusea_

_As of January 1, 1996, __Belkan__ soldiers must be reduced to 100,000_

_Belkan__ Navy has a maximum limit of one battleship, one aircraft carrier, 6 destroyers, 6 cruisers, 8 corvettes and 12 patrol boats._

_Belkan__ Air Force is limited to 5 fighter Squadrons without air to ground weapons and forbidden to have any bomber aircraft._

_South __Belka__ will be d__eclared as a demilitarized zone._

_Osean__ troops will occupy the southern part of South __Belka__for one year to make sure __Belka__ is following the treaty._

Belka had no choice but to accept. Before the war began, they were already in the negatives when it came to funding. They were in a midst of an economic crisis. They had to stop the war in order for them to regain their economic status.

Somewhere in the Ceres Ocean aboard the _Yukika__ze__, lead ship of the 34__th__ Fleet,_15 minutes after the signing of the Treaty of Hierlark AFB…

"Junsho Hotaru Keisuke-san?"

The general turned from his command screen and faced the man in white.

_Everytime__ I look at him, I always wonder how and why did this young man get this rank so early. He's not even married yet.__Bah! It's really hard to take th__is guy seriously, calling him '__G__ensui-__sama__'?.__ More like __shosa__-san to me!_

"Yes, Gensui Mitokado-sama?"

The Admiral stroked his mustache and said, "Is the Package #035642, Codename 'Danzai no Hana' ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Deliver 'Hana' to Hierlark AFB and execute Order 37. You are dismissed, Junsho-san."

"Affirmative, Gensui-sama."

The admiral left the bridge and went to his quarters while the general stayed there.

He shook his head and sighed.

_Why did I agree to this?_

_The day after__ the signing of the Treaty of __Hierlark__ AFB__ at the outskirts of the __Hierlark__AFB__Switch to First Person POV__ of__ a middle-aged man._

I was driving on my Jeep. It was one of the old, vintage jeeps that were from the 80s while the world was still peaceful. I was driving along one of the streets of Yukigaiku while I heard crying, a baby crying! At this time of night, that kind of sound is rare. I stopped my on the side of the road and saw a box with holes? It said:

_YUKIGAIKU__ CITIZEN #035642_

I opened the box and saw covered in cloth, a child! A female child! Probably just about a day old! I stared at it shocked. _Why would __Ose__a__ allow this to h__appen? A child, place in a box with __a serial number! __Who in all hells did this?!_

Knowing that bringing it up will be a better than letting it die, I took the child out of the box and drove home. I chuckled.

_Motoko__ won't believe what I picked up today! _

**Author's ****N****ote** : Well, this is a test run. I need reviews if you want me to keep writing or not.

**Japanese to English Translations**

**Junsho** – Brigadier General

**Shosa** – Lieutenant Commander

**Gensui** – Fleet Admiral

'**-san**' – A Japanese suffix which respects people who are in equal or lower status than you.

'**-****sama**' – A Japanese suffix which which represent a high level of respect.

**Danzai**** no ****Hana**– Guilty Sky (Claymore ED song title)

**Yukigaiku****–**Snowtown

**Yukikaze**** – **Blizzard


End file.
